<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Listen closely by Fangirlmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925345">Listen closely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon'>Fangirlmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominant Aaron Hotchner, Hurt Spencer Reid, M/M, Protective Derek Morgan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spencer Reid Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch takes things in the bedroom to far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Listen closely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hotch's warm hand wipes across his forehead, getting the sweat soaked hair out of his face and then fastening the pounding again. "Please Aaron."</p>
<p>"What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Stop. I need you to stop. I don't like it." He mumbles his words barely audible.</p>
<p>"You can do it again." </p>
<p>"Please." Spencer turns his head away, he had already cum twice and this wasn't fun anymore. This just made him feel on edge, he was barely keeping the tears in. He doesn't find pleasure in the feeling anymore, he finds it unsettling.</p>
<p>"One more."</p>
<p>"Aaron." His hand grabs his dick ones again, stocking the length. "Don't"</p>
<p>"You are already getting hard again."</p>
<p>"I don't-"He takes his hand up to push Hotch off but the man isn't really bothered by it, they isn't much strength in Spencer's arms. He doesn't make it to a third time after Hotch cums inside of him he backs off and Spencer is left on the large bed on top of the sheets crying. </p>
<p>"Let's get you into the shower."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Spencer you will hate this later if you don't shower now." Hotch sits down on the bed, his hand moving up to Spencer's hair again. "What do you need?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." </p>
<p>"I am going to get you a glass of water and then we get you showered." After all Spencer was glad Hotch pushed him to shower because immediately afterwards they got called on a case and while Hotch seemed perfectly fine sitting there at the round table in his dark blue suit, Spencer was on the verge of crying,moving as less as possible because every time the fabric scratches his crotch or chest it feels like hell. </p>
<p>To his disappointment Morgan noticed before Hotch did, pulling him aside after they left the conference room. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah I am fine."</p>
<p>"You sure? We can accidentally take the wrong turn on the way to the airport if you need some quiet?" </p>
<p>"No I am good."</p>
<p>He handles it like every else problem he has. He ignores it, eventhough it isn't something one can ignore, he has the habit of not telling people that something is wrong eventhough it is obvious there is. "Come to bed."</p>
<p>"No I- I- don't want- I-"</p>
<p>"What's going on?" </p>
<p>"I am gonna- I an going to- I don't." He stutters and Hotch gets up from the hotel bad making his way over to Spencer and placing his hands on his arms who shortly after breaks down sobbing into Hotch's chest and he had no idea why Spencer was acting this way. </p>
<p>"Whatever it is I am sure we can fix it."</p>
<p>He doesn't get an answer unless you count clinching to his shirt until he had no tears left and followed Hotch into bed cuddling with his head onto his chest just like he always does.</p>
<p>"Do you want to tell me?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Are you safe?"</p>
<p>"Yeah nothing to worry about." He can feel Aaron pressing a kiss into his hair and flinched away a little bit causing Hotch to hold him tighter in confusion.</p>
<p>"Did I do something?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>He got the certainty that he did something when Spencer took his stuff and left to Morgan's room the next evening who was as confused as Hotch was about the action. </p>
<p>"Everything okay with you and Hotch?"</p>
<p>"Yes." The team knows about them dating but it was never discussed and eventhough Spencer and Morgan are close he hardly shares anything about the relationship after they had the talk after it came out in which Morgan made sure that Spencer is okay with everything Hotch does and that there isn't any pressure because he is their supervisor. <br/>It was just his way of keeping Spencer safe and none of them took or ever would take offense in that. </p>
<p>"You know you can tell me right? It doesn't effect how I act on the job around him."</p>
<p>"It would."</p>
<p>"Kid?"</p>
<p>"He- eh- he did something- something I didn't like. In bed." Ashamed Spencer looks down at his feet while sitting on the old chair in their hotel room. He knows that this topic is something Morgan is sensitive about but he doesn't want him to hurt Hotch but he also wants someone to tell him what to do. Because right now he is confused between being still over the moon in love with Hotch and fearing him. </p>
<p>"Did you tell him you didn't like it?" Derek asks carefully knowing Spencer tends to avoid conflict. </p>
<p>"I told him during it." He doesn't look up just holds himself tight, his feet scratching over the carpet. "He wouldn't stop."</p>
<p>"I am so sorry kid" Morgan approaches him and stops a few feet away to not crowd him but he can now see that there are tears running down his face. "What did he do?"</p>
<p>"We- you know- we slept together and- he- he made me- twice which was- which was fine but eventually it got to much- but he hadn't finished so I let him- but he took- he took his time so I said that- that I want him to stop- and- and I tried- tried pushing him off but he wouldn't- and he- he kept going- trying to make me- you know- and- then- then he finished off and- and that was it." </p>
<p>"Did this happen before?"</p>
<p>"No." That Morgan doesn't say anything takes Spencer as an indication that he doesn't believe that. "I promise you." Scared he looks up to him, his eyes watering. "He never did anything like this before."</p>
<p>"It doesn't change the fact that he did now." Morgan paused. "This didn't happen a few minute ago did it?"</p>
<p>"No it happened before we got called on this case."</p>
<p>"Alright, c'mon to bed with you and when this case is over you two need to have a little chat."</p>
<p>That Morgan couldn't keep himself together till after the case was no surprise and eventhough Hotch is a well trained man he feared for his life when he saw Morgan looking at him like this all day and slowly the team started to notice the tension too.</p>
<p>"What is going on with you and Hotch?" Emily asks while Morgan and her walk to get coffee.</p>
<p>"Nothing."</p>
<p>"Right that's why you look like you want to murder him."</p>
<p>"I don't."</p>
<p>"C'mon what happened? Did he scratch Reid during sex or something?" She jokes teasing his protectiveness over the boy wonder and then stops when she realizes the serious look on Morgan's face. "Is he okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, just stop with this. It's private, Reid trusted me with this and I am not going to tell you." </p>
<p>"Of course, I am sorry."</p>
<p>When Reid spends another night in Morgan's room, Hotch lost his patience with his boyfriend's actions and grabbed him by his arm as he was walking out of the precinct to confront him causing Morgan to shot up in his seat and rushing over to them. "Don't touch him."</p>
<p>"Morgan this is a private conversation and I would appreciate if you could give us a moment alone."</p>
<p>"Reid?"</p>
<p>"It's okay." Sceptical Morgan moves back giving them space but the others could read on his face how hard this was for him. "Can we talk in the car? I don't want people hearing this?"</p>
<p>"Of course." </p>
<p>"I am sorry- I- I acted-"</p>
<p>"It's about the last time we had sex isn't it?" Hotch interrupts him sitting in the driver seat, his upper body turned to Reid who was nodding. "I am sorry I shouldn't have pushed you."</p>
<p>"I really didn't like it and I told you."</p>
<p>"I am sorry. I should have stopped. I am so sorry." He moves his hand up to tug Spencer's hair behind his ears.</p>
<p>"It really wasn't- wasn't- wasn't enjoyable. You can't- you can't ignore me like that. I don't like that."</p>
<p>"I won't ever again." Gently Hotch takes Spencer's hand keeping it from burying his fingernails into his arm. "I am so sorry Spencer." </p>
<p>They tried to get back to how they were, but eventually,after three months of Spencer distancing himself and shielding himself as much as possible during sex always looking how he could get out the fastest they stopped and eventhough it was a multiple decision Morgan still had to held Reid while he cried and Rossi sat with Hotch in silence, drinking a scotch knowing what had happened had never been repairable. No matter how much he loves him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>